everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Wittchen
Snow Wittchen is a 2015-introduced and all around character. Snow is the daughter of Snow White from the story of Snow White and Rose Red. Snow is responsible of character and seems to be very reliable. Though she may be insensitive towards some people and herself, her dutiful attitude really seems to shine even when she's afraid to. Snow's fated to take on the destiny of her mother, Snow White, and even with such a convenient destiny, Snow is unsatisfied that other people receive much less even if they were to sacrifice way more than she does. With that attitude, Snow sides with the Rebels much to the chagrin of her cousin, Apple White aka the Royal Leader. She believes that it is her duty to give everyone a chance to have the happily ever after they all deserve. Personality and Skills Snow is naturally charming young woman who often enjoys most things in life. Snow is independent but very solitary and shy. Growing up in the ever so beloved and famous, White clan, where the highest profiled fairy tales originated from, Snow often felt that she has such a huge responsibility to the family. However,living with the high-profiled family, Snow grew insecure of herself and her own capabilities leading her to become shyer and more withdrawn from her family. Snow seems to be very private and seems prefer being with a small group of friends rather than being loved by all. Snow is hextremely realistic and values social order. In her opinion, social order means having a choice in one's life and giving people the chance to make their own mistakes. She's well-organized and seems to plan things quite a lot. Sometimes she may be insensitive towards some people but like her cousin, Apple White, Snow is dutiful and is persistent in the cause she believes in. At times, Snow may seem short tempered and easily frustrated with herself due to her lack of self-confidence but what she lacks in emotional will, she makes up in reliability. When Snow does find herself in a leadership position, she tries her best to be an inspiring leader. She tries to compel those who look up to her to contribute in the best way they can. Appearance Snow doesn't seem to possess any quality that matches Snow-White's description, except for her extremely pearly white teeth (which does tend to blind people like Daring Charming's teeth). Snow is naturally has straight ebony hair which matches the other Snow White's description. Her hair reaches somewhere behind her lower back. She has dark eyes, a small nose, high-cheekbones, a square chin, full pale lips, and a small face. Snow has pale white skin (compared to her mother's tan skin and blonde hair) and is slightly taller than most students. Unlike her mother, Snow has dark hair which makes some of the older members of the family to disapprove of her being the next Snow-White which is a similar situation with her cousin, Apple. Original Story See: Snow-White and Rose-Red How the Story Goes Snow-White and Rose-Red are two little girls living with their mother, a poor widow, in a small cottage. They are very good little girls, they love each other dearly, and their mother is very fond of them. Rose-Red is outspoken and cheerful and loves to play outside. Snow-White is quiet and shy and prefers doing housework and reading. One winter night, there is a knock at the door. Rose Red opens the door to find a bear. At first, she is terrified, but the bear tells her not to be afraid. "I'm half frozen and I merely want to warm up a little at your place," he says. They let the bear in, and he lies down in front of the fire. Snow-White and Rose-Red beat the snow off the bear, and they quickly become quite friendly with him. They play with the bear and roll him around playfully. They let the bear spend the night in front of the fire. In the morning, he leaves trotting out into the woods. The bear comes back every night for the rest of that winter and the family grows used to him. When summer comes, the bear tells them that he must go away for a while to guard his treasure from a wicked dwarf. During the summer, when the girls are walking through the forest, they find a dwarf whose beard is stuck in a tree. The girls rescue him by cutting his beard free, but the dwarf is ungrateful and yells at them for cutting his beautiful beard. The girls encounter the dwarf several times that summer, rescue him from some peril each time and the dwarf is ungrateful each time. Then one day, they meet the dwarf once again. This time, he is terrified because the bear is about to kill him. The dwarf pleads with the bear and begs it to eat the girls. Instead, the bear pays no heed and kills the dwarf with one swipe of his paw. Instantly, the bear turns into a prince. The dwarf had previously put a spell on the prince by stealing his precious stones and turning him into a bear, but the curse is broken with the death of the dwarf. Snow-White marries the prince and Rose-Red marries the prince's brother. How does Snow come into it? After Snow-White and her bear-prince marry, they lived happily ever after and proceeded to have a child to be the heir to one of their destinies. Snow was their first child which automatically made her to successor of her mother. After 3 years, they had a pair of twins named Blanca and Albus who don't particularly have the chance to follow a certain destiny hence why they both don't go to Ever After High but instead go to Chapter Academy. Relationships Family Snow is the eldest child of Queen Snow-White and her husband, King Jubilant Charming, and she has two younger siblings named Blanca and Albus. The family resides in a rather far away kingdom that's practically frozen due to their cold climate. Snow does have a cousin whom would fulfill the role of Rose-Red by the name of Reed Rosenrot, he is currently attending Ever After High as a third year student. Friends Snow, being a member of one of the more high-profiled Fairytale Families, seems to attract a number of people to hang out with her like Apple. Snow, being more introverted and private only holds a few of those people close to her. (Currently, her friends are open for requests and stuff) Pets Snow has a pet Snow Owl which she named Whitaker. Whitaker likes to carry on messages for Snow to her family/siblings at Chapter Academy. Romance TBA Quotes Gallery Snow Wittchen.png|Pretty name thingy Snow Wittchen Comm.jpg|art © Jade-The-Tiger Snow-Wittchen-Bust.png|An unfinished art of Snow by Arcus Outfits Trivia *One can read Snow's Diary here. *Snow's middle name, Rosalba, means white rose. *Snow's color palette is red,purple,black, and gold. *Snow also tends to wear rose-related accessories because of her grandmother's love of roses and flowers, and mainly just to piss off/confuse her older family members. *One way to describe Snow through comparison to literary character is by saying that she is a mix of Enjolrai: Pwnjolras and Ummmmm?jolras. *Snow literally has the most disorganized dorm room in Ever After High. *Snow's hobbies mainly include reading, binge watching shows, and couch potatoe-ing. Snow dislikes cleaning, never really understanding its importance. *Snow's cousin, Reed wears a white, red, and silver color palette. They merely wear each others color because they both kinda hate their clan for their own reasons. Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Arcus' Original Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Snow-White and Rose-Red Category:Rebels